¿Amor o Atracción?
by AleatoryR
Summary: Mizuki se piensa su relación con Akihisa en medio de una batalla con la C.


**バカとテストと償還中：ファイナルテスト**

**Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: ¿Amor o atracción?**

**Akihisa Y. x Himeji M.**

Disclaimer, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu / **バカとテストと償還中**, no me pertenece. De lo contrario, hubiera creado algún yuri tipo Mizuki x Minami o Akira x Yuuko. Sería la hostia.

En fin, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con mi primer fic :3

_**Prólogo: La Prueba Final**_

* * *

><p>Minami siguió a Mizuki al baño en uno de los recesos. "Necesito contarte algo", alegó.<p>

- Minami-chan...¿Saldrás con Akihisa-kun?

- No. Creo que ahora...Me gusta Tsuchiya.

- ¿Tsuchiya-kun? ¿Qué le ves?

- Pasó algo el otro día...Me demostró lo buena persona que era.

- Ya veo... Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que, no sé...¿Crees que no soy suficientemente femenina?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé cocinar, no sé cantar, no sé...

- Basta. Ya sé a lo que te refieres y por eso no te deberías de preocupar. Al menos por lo de cocinar. Aki cocina bien y te puede enseñar.

- Minami-chan...

- Puede que hay veces que sea un gilipollas, pero yo creo que ambos haríais buena pareja. Él te trataría bien y tú es obvio que también.

- Supongo...Hay veces que me siento un poco sola, como siempre estás tú con él...

- Aún así, Aki te adora y seguro que si se lo pides, te dirá que sí siquiera sin pensárselo.

* * *

><p>Una de la tarde. Akihisa y los demás están en la azotea comiendo su <em>bent<em>_ō_, menos Yuuji. Se había quedado a hablar con la representante de la clase C, Koyama Yuuka.

- ¡Malas noticias! -Irrumpió Sakamoto.- La clase C nos ha declarado la guerra.

- ¿Qué tonterías? -Preguntó con los brazos elevados el rubio.-

- ¿Con qué motivo? -Cuestionó divertida la pelirroja, sin dejar de comer.-

- No tengo ni idea.

- ¿Entonces...?

Silencio. Uno ligeramente incómodo. Parece ser que todo el mundo se dió cuenta del estado anímico de Mizuki. Es decir, sobre cincuenta. Negativo.

- Chicos...no he recuperado los puntos del último SSF (_Shoukanjuu Sensou Fukoku, _償還中戦線布告, Batalla de Seres Invocados)...

Otro silencio. Parece que estaban pensando en qué decir para evitar un error.

- Yo te resguardaré. Gracias a nuestro último SSF, tengo más puntos que de costumbre. Puedo ayudarte.

- Akihisa-kun...

- ¡Bien! -Agregó la pelirroja.- ¡Formaremos una línea de defensa! Al final estará Aki. Al principio estaremos Kinoshita y yo, después Sakamoto y Tsuchiya. ¿Les parece bien?

- Buena idea, Shimada. Entonces, quedamos en eso. -Concluyó Yuuji.-

**16:30 - ¡Comienza la batalla!**

- ¡Corre, Mizuki! ¡Voy detrás tuya! -Gritó Yoshii.-

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Invocación llamada! Summon! -Pronunció toda la clase F al unísono.-

- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡A por ellos! -Animó el representante.

- ¡SIIIII! -Exclamó obviamente motivada la clase F.

- ¡Vámonos, Mizuki!

Himeji y Yoshii salieron pisando a fondo del salón a el cuarto de recuperación.

Himeji tomó asiento. Miró a la puerta aún abiera y vió a Akihisa.

- ¡Suerte, Mizuki! -Sonrió.

La pelirrosa tomó fuerzas con esas palabras de la persona de la que estaba enamorada y mientras se cargaba de decisión, Takahashi-sensei le dió la hoja con su examen.

- La nota que obtengas en este examen se transformará luego en los puntos de tu Ser. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Totalmente.

- Entonces, comienza.

_Suerte, Mizuki, _pensó Akihisa.

Akihisa mantuvo su posición mientras su Ser adoptaba la posición de combate _Jodan no Kamae, _primera vez que su Ser adopta tal postura tan seria. Esta postura elevaba la _katana_ por encima de su cabeza y hacia atrás, mientras adelantaba ligeramente el pie derecho. Una postura arrogante, superior.

El rubio estaba seguro de las capacidades de su Ser para detener a la clase C. No tenía nadie a quien defender, pero estaba preparado para defenderse a sí mismo. Pensaba defender a Yuuji, pero en acto de solemnidad, tomó el mando de la línea frontal, sabiendo el riesgo que ello conlleva.

Más adelante, donde se desarrollaba la batalla, Minami y Hideyoshi bloqueaban un ataque directo de Yuuka hacia Sakamoto.

- ¿Qué narices? ¡Déjense ya de juegos y déjenme hacer! -Exclamó furiosa la representante.-

Ejecutó un rápido movimiento que conectó un certero puñetazo a la cara del Ser de Hideyoshi, que quedó sin puntos. En menos de un segundo, el Hombre de Hierro apareció, pregonando como de costumbre:

- ¡Todos los que perdieron sus puntos deberán recibir lecciones complementarias!

- ¡Noooo! ¡No con él! -Se lamentaba Hideyoshi.-

- Bien, ya sólo quedan dos.

Minami se acercó al oído de Mutsurini.

- Plan de evacuación - salir del campo y buscar a Hasegawa-sensei. Ya sabes cuál es la segunda parte.

- Lo tengo aquí en menos de dos segundos.

Así, tal y como dijo, desapareció sibilinamente y a los dos segundos bajaba las escaleras con él. Minami se retiró del campo de física para entrar en el que Hasegawa-sensei ya había creado por orden de Kouta.

- Lo siento, pero ahora vais a ver como cambian las tornas.

Una rápida actuación de Minami hizo desaparecer a los seres de tres alumnos de la clase C, dejando a Yuuka expuesta. Sin embargo, dos alumnos de la misma clase la volvieron a dejar en custodia, los cuales ejecutaron dos ataques a una velocidad inverosímil y eliminaron a Shimada y a Mutsurini. Nishimura-sensei _raptó_ al dúo, como no hay ni uno que no se resista...Sólo quedaba Akihisa, ya que Yuuji hizo una retirada silenciosa y se colocó detrás de él.

- ¡Ahí vienen! -Anunció Aki.-

- ¡Sólo un poco más, Akihisa!

- Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Crees que este tío te va a proteger de...? ¿¡Qué mierdas!

吉井 明久 **00210** VS **00205** 小山 有価

- ¿¡210 puntos! -La clase C estaba sorprendida. Yuuji también.

- Maldito Inspector de Castigos...¿Desde cuando has aumentado tanto tus puntos?

- Desde hace cinco días. -Respondió preciso Akihisa.

- No eres rival para mí, de todas maneras.

- ¡Te equivocas! Tú no eres rival para mí. Y por supuesto...Ahora menos.

- ¡Invocación llamada! Summon!

瑞樹 姫路 **00405**

- Así que era eso...Malditos...

- Deja de quejarte, Yuuka. -Atacó Yuuji por detrás.- Conmigo tampoco hubieras tenido opción.

坂本 雄二 **00267**

Era un 3 contra tres. Himeji, Yuuji y Akihisa contra dos alumnos de la clase C y Yuuka. Las puntuaciones y el pragmatismo están a su favor. _¿Qué mejor situación?Hora de poner un poco de concentración y enseñarles quiénes son la clase F_, pensó Akihisa.

Un primer ataque combinado de Himeji acabó con uno de los alumnos. Dió un salto librando a la representante y cayó encima del pobre desafortunado este con un golpe directo. Ahora es el turno del Inspector. Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, se acercó al que quedaba hasta quedarse a menos de un centímetro, detenerse en seco para luego conectarle un golpe potente en el estómago con el mango de la _katana_. Con esto, un humano ya hubiera caído al menos K.O.

Dejaron a Yuuka para Yuuji, el cual sin mucha prisa se acercó a ella a un paso normal y en el momento que menos se lo esperaba, la desarmó y comenzó un combo consistente de dos certeros puñetazos en ambos brazos, una patada en el abdomen y para acabar, la mandó a volar al techo, en el cual tocó estrepitosamente y cayó imitando la fuerza con la que subió.

**5:25 - ¡La guerra acaba! ¡La clase 2-F gana!**

Así como así, han intercambiado por primera vez de aula y ahora los de la clase C se mueven con sus mesas de café y ellos se van a su aula. Pero esto aún no ha acabado. No, todavía queda la clase A, y si se les presenta, la clase B.

Con el buen sabor de la victoria, salieron triunfantes del instituto, seguidos de lejos por el aura de bajón de la clase C. Seguro que ya visitaron su nueva aula. Pero, falta alguien...Faltan Mizuki y Akihisa. Sólo hay que mirar arriba para encontrarlos en la azotea.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mizuki?

- Akihisa-kun...gracias por haberme protegido.

- ¿Para eso necesitábamos venir aquí?

- No, no sólo por eso. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi primer amor estaba aún disponible?

- Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

- Entonces, ese alguien... -Se acercó a Yoshii...- ... es ... -...lo tomó de la mano...- Yoshii Akihisa. -...y lo besó.-

Estuvieron un buen rato más explorando por primera vez _tanto_ del otro._ Es tan suave,_ pensó Akihisa.

- Akihisa-kun...¿te gusto? -Musitó entrecortada mientras Aki le besaba el cuello.

Akihisa levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Mizuki, haciendo que aumentara la intensidad de los besos. Pasó algo así de media hora entre caricias, besos, roces y _otras _cosas hasta que, derrotados por el cansancio, se tumbaron en el suelo. Mizuki apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Yoshii, situación que él aprovechó para oler una vez más su suave fragancia mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. Hubieron minutos de silencio, cortados sólo por la respiración agitada de los jóvenes, hasta que se fué regularizando. Fué entonces cuando Himeji se viró hacia Akihisa. Entonces notó que desde hace un rato la estaba mirando.

- Eres tan linda, Mizuki.

- Tú también, Aki.

_¿¡Aki! ¿¡Me acabas de llamar Aki! ¿¡Aki! ¿¡A-A-A-Aki!, _pensó escandalizado el rubio.

Mizuki no sabía como reaccionar ante tal silencio, así que decidió dejar pasar el tiempo. Puso una mano en la cara de Yoshii y la acarició suavemente. Luego ambos se levantaron y buscaron una postura más cómoda - sentados en el suelo no se puede disfrutar del otro...

- Mizuki... Te amo. Desde siempre te he adorado. Eres tan linda, eres tan inteligente, y tienes una sonrisa tan dulce... He estado enamorado de tí siempre. Aparte, aunque no sepas cocinar muy bien, tu forma de ser es muy femenina de por sí. Pienso que tú eres tan, o más, femenina que cualquier chica.

- Aki...¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Oí la conversación que tuvisteis Minami y tú el otro día. Siento haberte dejado sola.

- Aki...

La pelirrosa se aventuró una vez más a probar de los jugos salivales del rubio, mientras elevaba su mano peligrosamente por su espalda, dentro de la camiseta. Akihisa la tomó por la cintura mientras la saboreaba, finalmente la camiseta de ambos voló.

- Vayamos adentro. -Murmuró Mizuki.

Se movieron torpemente hacia la puerta de la azotea entre besos, la abrieron y ahí mismo se tumbaron. Mizuki hizo fuerza para tumbar a Akihisa mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre él. Akihisa le quitó el broche de la falda en un rápido movimiento mientras ella se deshacía de su cinturón y los cierres del pantalón.

Quedaron en ropa interior. Pero claro, él no quería durar mucho así. Y ella tampoco, por lo que parece. Porque sin dudarlo se quitó el broche del sostén, dejando sus senos al expuestos. Akihisa estuvo apunto de sangrar, pero esto es diferente. No es sólo éxtasis. No, es **amor**. Congestionado aún por la vista que tenía delante, se decidió a probarlos. Se elevó y durante unas décimas de segundo los miró, luego se fue acercando y comenzó a hacer un juego de lengua con sus pezones. Yoshii soltaba una pequeña risita cada vez que oía un pequeño lamento de placer por parte de la persona con la que estaba compartiendo su intimidad. No quisieron dar el siguiente paso, pero aún así se lo pensaron.

* * *

><p>Pues eso es todo :3<p>

Dejen reviews, eso es lo que nos ayuda a nosotros, los escritores novatos a mejorar con el tiempo.

Por cierto, si queréis enteraros de qué _pasó _con Tsuchiya y Shimada, leed Polaroid (en inglés) ^^


End file.
